bridged_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanyryan Expansion War
The Vanyryan King Kragen Hildegard was rapidly expanding his empire. To do this, he felt that the quickest way was to enslave the two weaker, less evolved races of the Worlds- the Luthornians and the Eltorans. This began with… The Siege of the Capitals- Hildegard sent his two best field commanders with a battalion to each capital. They arrived through the Cosmic Bridges, effortlessly overpowering security overtaking the forces. They each infiltrated the Luthornian Ruling House and the Eltoran High Castle, and imprisoned the leaders. The Failed Resistances- The Luthornians attempted to stop them with frontal assaults and artillery, only to be overpowered by the superior Vanyryan forces. The Eltorans attempted to utilize their stealthy nature to ambush them in their heavily forested environment, but ultimately failed. As the Vanyryan Royal Army took over, enslaved the indigenous people, and guarded the bridgeways, several people remained hidden. On Luthorn, a Luthornian military veteran, Cadmus Alekai, caused a distraction by firing at the guards. They killed him, but not before the other Luthornian refugees escaped onto the Bridge to the nearest world to them, Tyra. A lone Eltoran managed to sneak into their gateway, transporting to Vorsal, their closest allied world. The Tyrak Chairman and the Vorsalin Leader held a summit, and decided to send their armies to defend their smaller allied worlds. The Battle of Valencia- The Vorsalin forces attacked the Vanyryan occupants in the capital of Eltora. This was the first time that many of the Vorsalin soldiers had fought on land, literally out of their element. The Vorsalins put up a great fight, catching the Vanyryans by surprise, but the Vanyryans’ discipline and experience on land triumphed over the race of aquatic beings. The Battle of Oron- The capital of Luthorn quickly became a warzone, with the Tyraks luring the forces into the field and out of the city to minimize civilian casualties. The brute strength of the Tyraks proved slightly more formidable than the aquarius Vorsalins, but not by much. A platoon of Vanyryans went back to guard the Bridge, only to be followed by a Tyrak foot soldier. The Tyrak, enraged, fired ferociously at them, taking all but one out. The last surviving member of the Vanyryan platoon blocked his attacks, but the Tyrak tackled him into the Bridge, beaming them both up. They punched each other inside, the Vanyryan knocking the Tyrak into the beam leading to a different world, following him. The rival soldiers landed in Zulyria, the most technologically advanced, biologically evolved race in the Worlds. The guards surrounded the two. They took them in, and gave them both a Zulyrian Truth Serum. After hearing both sides, they release the Tyrak and arrest the Vanyryan, as killing an unarmed prisoner was a direct violation of Zulyrian Constitutional Conduct. The Zulyrian Chancellor is informed of the conflict. He ultimately decides to send his armies to assist Tyra and Vorsal. The fierce discipline, the training that blended the best aspects of both traditional and modern practices, and advanced weapons and artillery and armor gave the Zulyrians the edge that they needed. A bombing campaign was headed by Zulyrian Squadron Leader Orthon Tritus. The Zulyrian Offensive- With the Zulyrians now part of the war effort, the Vanyryans now fought ruthlessly. The Zulyrians converged on Luthorn and Eltora, and suppressed heavy fire until the Vanyryans retreated. They were forced back into their homeland, where the Zulyrians, along with the Tyraks and Vorsalins, fought the Vanyryans on their own turf. The three leaders of the coalition fought a 3 v. 1 against King Hildegard himself, with the Zulyrian Commander emerging solely victorious. The Vanyryan King’s Defeat- King Hildegard ended the war and ordered the troops back home. He has lived in bitterness ever since, preaching messages of cynicism and hatred towards other races, and attempting (and failing) to pass this on to his son and successor to the throne, Radomir.